


A House Divided (Leads You to New, Safer Houses)

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Movieverse probably, No Idea Which Spiderman, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Resistance, Well not fully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Bucky but as time, and the War, progressed the team at Nelson and Murdock found their homes becoming a lot more crowded.</p><p>No one seems to mind. They're doing the right thing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House Divided (Leads You to New, Safer Houses)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt meme found [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=6913694#cmt6913694).
> 
> I've not read the comics nor have I seen Ant Man (which I'm lead to believe has some set up for this???) but I know the basic idea of Civil War. I also know nothing about Hell's Kitchen so I'm making the locations up for the most part. Unbetaed as of right now.

It starts with Bucky Barnes.

Daredevil's been involved in a lot of fights, but this has to be close to the weirdest one Matt's ever... well heard. And he's not even involved, just perching on a warehouse roof as Captain America (judging by the sound of that metallic round thing) and Iron Man scream at another while Stark throws the occasional punch that's always caught on the shield. It makes a lovely noise.

'I have a right to know where he is!' Stark screams. Captain America doesn't answer. 'Come on Cap, Isn't truth, justice and the America way your thing? Give him up. He's not your friend anymore and he deserves to be punished for his crimes.'

'He' must be Bucky Barnes. Matt followed that trial and been increasing disgusted by the way it was handled. Foggy's still ranting about how it was railroading and lacked any attempts at fairness.

When Matt finishes tonight, he's going to Foggy's so Foggy can narrate Bucky Barnes' dramatic escape from custody to him. It'd been breaking news as he left home.

Matt hears the footsteps as Captain America backs off. 'There's nothing he needs punishing for. I'm sorry To-Stark. I can't help you.'

'We'll find him,' Stark tells Captain America's rapidly retreating back. 'I can track anything electronic; you'll not be able to hide him forever. And the second we do, you'll be an accessory.' Stark sighs and adds, in a defeated voice, 'Steve, come on. Is he really worth all this? Your friend _died_ , why are you protecting the monster with his face that Hydra created?'

But Captain America says nothing and Stark sighs again. 'Have it your way.' He takes off, the sound of the repulsors deafening Matt for a moment. After a long pause Captain America turns and stalks off towards the water. He takes a route that's so convoluted that Matt doubts even Stark could track him. He's good.

Matt's better.

'Heard you have a problem,' he calls, managing to get his voice sounding carefree, as he drops from a roof behind Captain America just as he's about to run out of roofs. The man jumps and throws his shield at Matt, judging by the size of the thing coming at him. Matt ducks it easily and catches it on the return, stumbling a bit from the force behind it.

'Daredevil.' Captain America's voice is breathless but his heart rate is steady. He's not afraid.

'In the flesh.' Matt throws the shield back, noting the surprised noise as it's caught. Clearly the Captain hadn't expected that.

'Eavesdropping, were you?'

Matt shrugs, trying to be as non-threatening and calm as he can be. While he's talking to _Captain America_ , Jesus Christ. Be cool Matt. 'Was hard not to, when you're staging a loud fight in the middle of my city. But like I said, I heard you have a problem.'

'What problem would that be?' Captain America's tone is suspicious and his heart rate is picking up. He's worried.

That's okay. Matt will fix it. 'There's a man that the law has failed; that was refused due process because of the will of powerful men. And until that mistake can be...rectified, the law isn't going to help him or protect him. So he, and his friends, are going to have to act outside the law to keep this man safe.' Matt cocks his head. 'Sound like your problem?'

'Something like it, yeah.' Some of the suspicion has faded from Captain America's voice. 'Know anyone with a solution?'

'I have a couple of people in mind. Legal wise, there's a law firm I know that can't be bought.'

But Steve shakes his head. 'I don't think lawyers are going to help much right now. Right now we... the man with the problem, needs somewhere safe to stay. His... the powerful men have a lot of resources and we... he doesn't exactly have their resources.'

A safe house. Right. Matt... Matt can work with that. 'I know a few places in Hell's Kitchen. Abandoned, more or less. Seems to me like a man could hide out there for a while, if needed.'

'And how do we know we can trust you?'

Matt puts every bit of his sincerity into his voice. 'Because I may work outside the law Captain; but I could never disgrace it as much as Bucky Barnes' trial just did.' Matt considers, then quotes, '"Justice cannot take root amid rage."* All that trial was, was rage and vengeance against an innocent man.'

‘Who said that?’

‘Thurgood Marshall.’ Matt’s pleased when Captain America nods in recognition.

'And that's what you do? Justice?'

'I help it along where I can.' Matt shrugs. 'Captain, I can't make you believe me but I can show you some safe places. Your choice where you stay, I won't hang around.'

There's a long pause, then Captain America nods. 'Thank you.'

'Don't mention it.'

********

While Matt doesn't hang around, he's aware enough of his city to know that Captain America is swapping off where he's staying with his friend. They're in the warehouse on 55th and 12th every other weekday; an abandoned apartment block on 37th and 11th the other days; and every weekend is spent in the public school on 53rd and 10th for now. But they're not leaving Hell's Kitchen at all.

Matt's kinda glad about that because it gives him the chance to prove himself trustworthy of Captain America, his childhood hero. He distracts police in the area they're staying that night with timely drops of criminals and leaves food - fresh fruit and vegetables plus some canned goods - he buys in the places they'll head to next. Once he's told Foggy about what happened, his friend insists they research the case for the time when Matt can convince Captain America to let them help.

After two weeks, Captain America meets him at the abandoned building when he drops in with his latest package.

'I thought it was you,' Captain America says and Matt cocks his head. He'd hidden the package the moment he heard the heartbeat.

'What was me?'

There's a long pause. 'You're not really a good liar, are you?'

Matt flinches. 'I'm a good liar.'

Captain America laughs. 'You can't even lie about being a good liar.' He holds out his hand. 'I'm Steve.'

For a long moment Matt stands there, stunned but he gets his hand out. 'Ma-Daredevil. I'm sorry Captain but I, ah-'

'No, I understand. You're already doing so much for us. I don't know how I can repay you.'

Matt sees his chance. 'There's som-' Suddenly Matt's burner phone buzzes, Matt having set it to silent. He freezes because only two people have that number. 'One moment?' Matt doesn't wait for Ca-Steve's nod before he has his phone out.

'Yes?'

 _'I don't know where you are and what you're doing.'_ Foggy sounds terrified and Matt's heartbeat picks up. _'But you need to get to your patriotic friend fast and get him out of there.'_  

Instinctively, Matt looks up and sees how pale Steve is. He can hear Foggy. 'What's happened?'

 _'They're coming for him Matty. I was visiting Brett and I overheard... Well, I overheard things. It's happening tonight. Matt, get them out.'_  Matt nods and cocks his head, asking Steve silently.

Steve nods.

'I'm with St-Captain America now.' Matt ignores Foggy's _'He asked you to call him Steve?'_  and continues, 'I'll go with him to get Bucky. We'll need somewhere els-'

 _'My place. Matt, bring them here.'_ Fear runs through Matt at the thought of Foggy being at risk.

'It's too risky Fo-'

Foggy cuts him off. ' _What risk? I've no connection to Captain America and unless they're hunting Daredevil they're not going to find a connection anytime soon. Matt, it's a good plan. Trust me.'_

Matt sighs. 'Okay. Give us thirty minutes.'

'Twenty,' Steve calls loud enough to be heard by Foggy.

'Twenty,' Matt amends, smiling at the way Foggy chokes. 'We're coming.'

********

When they first get to Foggy's apartment, Matt finds himself wishing he could see. Foggy's place is tiny; barely a quarter of the size of Matt's apartment but, he's told, covered in posters and such from things Foggy likes. For two World War Two veterans, trying to catch up on pop culture, it must be a bombardment of information. Matt would love to be able to make out the looks on their faces.

'Matt?' Foggy emerges from the bedroom as they slip in through the window. Matt can smell food cooking in his kitchen. 'I really hope that's you and not somebody else because I totally forgot my softball bat in the bedroom.'

'You're not supposed to announce that to criminals,' Matt laughs as Bucky climbs in behind him with Steve following a moment later.

He can sense Foggy shrugging. 'I just shrugged because what use would my tiny bat be against the really tough looking men who just followed you in, holy shit Matt.' With a smirk, Matt moves past him into the kitchen to poke at the pasta cooking there. 'Oh, hey no. Get away from there.'

Foggy dashes into the kitchen and threatens Matt with a wooden spoon. With a laugh, Matt lets himself be chased out. 'Fine, fine! What can I do to help?'

'Set up the lounge.' Steve and Bucky seem to be frozen by the window so Matt smiles at them on his way to Foggy's closet. He sniffs at the fabrics in there.

'Fog, I need a shelf here.'

It's not Foggy that answers though. 'Top shelf,' Bucky says in a rough but clear voice. 'There looks to be two sets.' Matt nods thanks and grabs them both.

He then pauses and puts his hand to his cowl. Matt can hear the catch in both Bucky and Steve's breathing and that is enough to push him over. In one fluid motion, he takes off the mask.

'If you dump that on my table Mu-Matt, I am going to be so annoyed. I know where it's been.' Foggy breaks the tension in the room and Matt laughs.

'You've been worse places.' He does follow Foggy's advice and keeps it in his hand as he moves towards the window. In the process, he causes Steve and Bucky to move away from it and closer to the lounge. 'Is there anything else I can do?' Matt asks the soldiers.

Steve shakes his head. 'We'll be fine here for the night.'

Foggy emerges from the kitchen. 'Hey, feel free to stay longer! Mi casa umm, eh sa casa?' Everybody laughs.

'Don't try and speak Spanish Foggy.' Matt fiddles with his cowl. 'I should go now, find out what's happening. I'll call later.'

But he doesn't move. Foggy sighs and goes back into the kitchen, returning with the wooden spoon. 'We'll be fine Matty. Go, be a hero. Don't make me hit you.'

Steve and Bucky laugh as Matt maturely gives his friend the finger and pulls his mask on.

He leaves.

********

It's two days later and Matt feels like he's only just collapsed into bed when his phone rings. _'Foggy. Foggy. Foggy.'_

He is instantly awake. 'What is it?'

 _'Turn on the news.'_ Foggy is unnaturally solemn. _'I think things have just gone to shit. Bucky and I are on our way over to yours.'_ He hangs up.

Bewildered, Matt loads up a news site.

 _'We still don't know the full details but it seems that days after his friend avoided police for a second time; Captain America's Avenger team has caused the deaths of hundreds of people.'_ Matt freezes. _'While the extent of the destruction is unknown, we can tell you that the Avengers decided to confront a known criminal in a crowded street of Manhattan. This decision was made without consultation with police and has ended in tragedy when an entire block exploded. If any Avengers are among the dead is unknown at this point.'_

Well shit.

********

Every member of the Avengers made it out alive. Over 600 people were not so lucky. The media goes nuts.

So does Congress.

'That's not legal!' Matt cries, throwing his plastic fork at the screen. Beside him, he can hear Bucky chuckle. 'You're violating a dozen precedents as a start! Then you-'

'Matt, calm down.' Foggy picks up his fork and dumps it in his lap as he slips in between Matt and Bucky. 'It's just politicians talking big.'

********

It's not.

The Superhero Registration Act takes just six weeks to pass into law; with Captain America and the two current (and one former) Avengers screaming protests the entire time. It gives those with 'abilities' just two weeks to come forward and be registered before they are classified as 'rogue' and subject to harsh penalties. Daredevil is listed as someone who must register - Matt’s not sure if that’s because they think he has abilities or because of the mask.

Tony Stark is among the first to register and he's calling for Steve and Bucky to come forward within hours of the bill passing.

They don't. Neither does the Black Widow, Falcon or Hawkeye (who under the act is still required to register despite being retired), even as the remainder of the Avengers either register (like Vision and War Machine do) or disappear (in the case of the Scarlet Witch).    

But they're all now officially rogue. And that presents some problems.

********

Matt does the only thing he can think of doing; he offers Steve his apartment as a place to stay for anyone against the Act.

'I can't ask that of you-' Steve tries to say while racing to pack the few things of his that had made their way into Foggy's apartment. Foggy is with Bucky, at Matt's place, explaining everything to Karen. Matt is supposed to take Steve there.

'You're not. I'm offering, of my own free will.' Matt moves over and takes Steve's bag from him, returning it to the lounge. 'I want to do this Steve, and we're aware of the risk. But it's the right thing to do.'

He hears Steve give in; the way he breathes out and his shoulders sag. 'Okay. But I'm not having our headquarters be there.'

Matt nods. 'I know far better places than my apartment. Come on, we're late for the emergency meeting.'

'What?'

********

'We can't all stay in your apartments,' Black Widow - Natasha - says. 'There are places I know of outside the city that weren't compromised when S.H.I.E.L.D fell. They'll do much better as headquarters than here.' She nods at Matt's large window.

'But?' Karen asks, her voice strong despite the surprises of the night.

Natasha smiles. 'These places will do nicely as safe houses for those of us who can't afford to leave the city. Bucky is already installed at Foggy’s, no point in moving him. Clint and Sam will leave tonight for one of the places I know. Steve, you can stay here with Matt?'

Matt feels Steve nod. 'I can,' he then adds and Matt's sure Steve is looking at him.

'Karen, I'll be with you.' Karen nods too, despite not being actually asked.

'Marching orders boys. We need to break this up fast. Travel alone or in pairs until we have the lay of the land. Don’t present a tempting target.' Natasha stands and grabs her bags. 'Get going.'

They get going.

*********

Steve stays three weeks with Matt before a sighting of Captain America on Twitter has him fleeing Hell's Kitchen for an outer city safe house until the heat dies down. The Falcon - Sam - swaps with him, taking up residence in Matt's apartment. He's a considerate house guest, if prone to occasionally poking at Matt's mental state.

Matt is a touch relieved when Sam swaps out with Hawkeye - Clint - even if Clint seems to live on cold pizza and coffee.

At least it's good coffee.

********

Daredevil literally runs into Spiderman when both are fleeing from the cops. Matt can tell instantly that the masked vigilante is young; his heart is beating way too fast.

'This way!' he calls, leading Spiderman into the depths of Hell's Kitchen and the police into a maze of alleyways. Carefully Matt has them hide in an abandoned building while the cops run around confused outside. Brett Mahoney is the one to finally call off the search. Matt decides then and there to help Foggy buy the next ten packs of cigars for Bess.

'You okay kid?' Spiderman jumps - literally - at the sound of his voice.

'Kid? Who's a kid? I'm not. I'm fine actually, so totally fine.'

Matt sighs. 'You're not fooling anyone. I'll eat my suit if you're over eighteen.'

'I am.' Spiderman lies.

'And I can tell when you're lying to me,' Matt adds. Spiderman's heart rate skyrockets at this. 'Please don't lie.'

'...What are you going to do?'

What does this kid think Matt _can_  do? 'Nothing. Even if I could, I'm not exactly on the right side of this argument to force you to do anything legally and well...' Matt sighs and rises, moving to the window. 'I know what it is to want to do this kind of thing. I'm not that much of a hypocrite.'

He goes to leave but pauses, considering. 'If you ever need a place to lie low, call me.' Matt rattles off his phone number then leaps out the window. He pauses and smiles when he hears the click of keys that means Spiderman is adding him to his contacts.

*********

Three weeks later, Spiderman calls.

Two hours later he, and his elderly aunt, show up on Matt's roof with a suitcase between them. Matt goes to meet them, leaving Clint watching the news report that outs the teenaged - and he's not even sixteen yet, Lord have mercy - Peter Parker as Spiderman and calls for his, and his aunt May's arrest, in the same breath.  

Peter jumps when Matt opens his roof top access door. 'Ah, sorry I'm-'

'Spiderman.' Matt holds out a hand. 'I'm Daredevil. Want to come in?' He hears Peter's surprised gasp of breath and smirks. 'Promise I won't bite. No promises about Clint though.'

'Hey!' Clint calls up as Matt leads the two inside. 'I have perfect manners.'

'For a dog, maybe.' Matt kicks at the leg Clint puts out to trip him as he walks past and into the kitchen. 'Can I get you a drink?'

May Parker moves straight past him. 'Oh no, you go sit down. Peter and I will handle drinks.'

Bemused but sure he's not going to win, Matt sits down.

********

The 'Civil War' as the media is calling it, heats up and soon Foggy's apartment stops being somewhere people (other than Foggy, though he spends a lot of nights at Matt's now, waiting to see if Matt comes home alive) live and becomes the official med station.

May is moved outside the city while Steve is moved back into it. Peter technically goes with his aunt but he keeps popping back into Matt's place so Matt isn't sure if he actually left.

Then, one night, Tony Stark knocks on Matt's door.

Matt delays as long as is not suspicious, giving the three others in his apartment time to leave or hide, before he answers the door. 'Hello?'

'Mr Murdock? I'm Tony Stark; may I come in?'

'I really would rather you didn't.' Matt waves at his eyes. 'I tend not to invite strangers into my home.'

To his surprise, Stark just sighs. 'Can you pass on a message then? I know you're in contact with Steve and his supporters-' Matt tenses, his blood running cold but Stark continues, '-or at least in contact with someone who is.'

'And the message?'

'End this, before someone gets hurt.' Stark sounds pained but steadfast. 'They're going to get someone killed if they don't _end_  this now.'

Matt smiles coldly. 'Is that all?'

'Yes.' The second Stark finishes speaking, Matt slams his door in his face. He listens to Stark's soft sigh and tracks his heartbeat out of the building. And down the block for good measure.

Only then does Matt call out, 'You can come out now. Stark's gone.'

Steve comes out of the bedroom. 'This is going to get bloodier soon.'

He's the only one still in the apartment. Matt will have to go track Clint and Peter down in a second. 'I know. I'm not afraid of a bit of blood, Captain.'

'I'm aware of that.' Steve collapses into Matt's lounge. 'I never wanted this. Why won't they listen?'

'Because they want to be safe more than they want to be just.' Matt replies, pulling on his suit. 'And they don't realise that you cannot be safe if you don't have justice.' He pulls his cowl on.

'Who said that?'

Matt pauses at the window. 'I did. Steve?' His friend hums in acknowledgement. 'You know you're free to stay here forever, right? We may not have a lot of safety right now but what we have we have to share.'

Steve laughs. 'Yeah, I know. Go get Clint and Pete and I'll find the musical you just misquoted at me to put on.' Matt smirks and leaves.

It might be war, but it's not chaos yet. And for now, that'll do.

**Author's Note:**

> *Thurgood Marshall, found [here](http://constitutioncenter.org/libertymedal/recipient_1992_speech.html)


End file.
